Nickelodeon Robot Wars/International Tag Team Terror
The International Tag Team Terror was a competition held during Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It was essentially a combination between two tournaments, the War of Independence and the Tag Team Terror. *The International Tag Team Terror is the only Tag Team tournament to feature contestants from two different countries fighting each other. Format Two teams, each with two robots, entered the arena at once. Only one member from each team was allowed to battle at any one time. If a robot wished to let its team-mate into the action, it was to return to its CPZ. There, the robots could switch out and tag. However, these rules were very frequently broken and battles often featured all four robots battling at once. The tournament featured four teams; two American and two British. The first two battles were qualifiers to decide which team would go through to the final to represent their respective country. There was also a playoff for third place between the heats and final. Competing Teams U.S.A. *Zanzara & Run Away *The Revolutionist & Spin Doctor U.K. *Ming 3 & Rick *Bigger Brother & Kat 3 Round 1 Note: Robots that started in the arena are listed first U.S. Qualifier - Zanzara & Run Away vs Spin Doctor & The Revolutionist Zanzara and Spin Doctor both charged at each other and collided head-to-head, with bits falling off one of the machines. Both robots spinning weapons seemed to break, so Spin Doctor tagged The Revolutionist, who started spinning. Zanzara hit the pit release button, but was hit in the rear by The Revolutionist and sent spinning. It repeated this action as the pit descended. Run Away quickly rushed out, but missed Revolutionist. As it backed away, Revolutionist clipped one of its wheels and immobilised it. Shunt and Matilda began to attack Run Away and the now-obviously-immobile Zanzara, who was flipped over. After Refbot counted them out, the House Robots managed to place both robots onto the floor flipper, and they were both thrown together. Shunt then pitted Run Away, but was unable to push Zanzara in. Winners: The Revolutionist & Spin Doctor U.K. Qualifier - Rick & Ming 3 vs Kat 3 & Bigger Brother As the battle started, Rick turned to try and use its spinning disc on Kat 3, but it did not appear to be working. Kat 3 struck the top of Rick with its axe, but caused no visible damage. Rick then attempted to use its flipper, but only lifted Kat 3 up slightly. Kat 3 missed with its next axe strike, and Rick then managed to overturn it. As Kat 3 tried unsuccessfully to right itself, Ming 3 drove out without a tag, grabbed hold of Kat 3's wheelguard and dragged it away from Bigger Brother, who had also come out of its CPZ. Bigger Brother tried to flip Kat 3 over, before turning on Ming, trying to flip it out of the arena. It was unable to, so it flipped Ming over instead. Ming quickly self-righted using its side "wings" and grabbed hold of Bigger Brother with its claw. Bigger Brother managed to escape and was finally able to right Kat 3, who got its axe stuck in Bigger Brother's flipper. Bigger Brother escaped and, again, tried to throw Ming 3 out of the arena, with no success. It managed to push Ming into the pit release button, only to be overturned itself by Rick, who nearly managed to flip Bigger Brother out of the arena just as cease was called. The judges were called on to make a decision. Winners: Ming 3 & Rick Playoff Before the playoff, it was revealed that both Run Away and Kat 3 were too badly damaged to continue. As a result, Zanzara and Bigger Brother were forced to fight alone. Zanzara vs Bigger Brother Zanzara, who was having weapon problems, attempted to evade Bigger Brother, but the British robot pushed it into the arena wall and flipped it, sending it spinning, but landing back on its wheels. Bigger Brother flipped up Zanzara again, before pushing it onto the disc trigger. Dead Metal attempted to attack Zanzara, but missed, and Bigger Brother flipped Zanzara up onto the arena wall. As Refbot moved in, Shunt axed Zanzara, but ended up righting it. The house robots attacked Zanzara anyway, with Bigger Brother pushing it back towards them as it tried to escape. Zanzara now appeared to be having difficulty moving, but it survived to a judges decision. In editing, this battle was heavily reduced in length. Winner: Bigger Brother Final Note: Robots that started in the arena are listed first Ming 3 & Rick vs Spin Doctor & The Revolutionist Spin Doctor drove straight at Ming 3, and its spinning disc managed to deflect Ming's advances. The two robots drove around each other until Spin Doctor hit Ming's front wedge side on. As Ming pushed its American opponent into the arena wall, The Revolutionist came out of its CPZ and hit Ming side on, but this only put it off balance slightly. Rick came out of its CPZ, hit The Revolutionist front on, but was spun away upon impact. The Revolutionist tried to follow, but it ended up hitting Ming, which caused it to bounce up in the air. It landed right side up, but its spinning shell had slowed down enough to allow Rick to get underneath it and flip it onto its back. Ming then tried to pierce the underbelly of the fallen Revolutionist, but it was then suddenly grabbed by the wheel by Sir Killalot, who dropped it upside down in the middle of the arena, whilst Sgt Bash grabbed The Revolutionist with his front claw. This attack seemed to immobilise Ming. Spin Doctor tried to attack Rick, who spun away, and Spin Doctor's disc got caught underneath the arena grinders. Sir Killalot then grabbed Rick and threw it out of the arena. As Refbot counted out The Revolutionist, it appeared as though Spin Doctor was the only robot still moving. However, because both Ming 3 and Rick had been unfairly immobilised, the judges chose to judge the battle up until that point. Winners: Ming 3 & Rick Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars Category:Tag Team Terrors